


Luz and the Lights

by brokenvhs



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenvhs/pseuds/brokenvhs
Summary: After everything that happened at the Emperor's Castle, Luz helps Eda and Lilith to adapt to their limited powers before getting a frantic visit from Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Luz and the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at an Owl House fic, I more or less did what I thought would be a fun/interesting story to happen right after the season finale. also with that, obvious spoilers for the end of season one in this.

Yesterday felt like a blur to Luz, so much had happened in so little time that it didn’t even register that she fought against the ruler of the Boiling Isles. She woke up like it was any other day. It also didn’t register that Lilith was staying with them now since her first reaction to seeing her in the morning was immediate panic followed by slowly remembering her helping free Eda, taking away her curse, and so on. 

After the panic subsided, Luz began the lessons she promised to Eda and Lilith. The two of them- plus King- sat on the couch with a piece of paper and a pencil in front of them. Luz quickly demonstrated the light spell, drawing the symbol on a loose piece of paper without having to think about it. Eda drew the symbol, but the circle wasn’t symmetrical and the lines were not the slightest bit straight. 

Eda looked at the paper unamused. She tapped the paper with her pencil. Nothing. She tapped it two times. Still nothing. She tapped it repeatedly with a bit of rhythm to it. Still nothing. 

“Am I missing something, I’m drawing it just like you showed me.” Eda kept tapping the paper both in annoyance and confusion.

“Well for one, you don’t really have a perfect circle. And these lines need to be a bit cleaner if you want it to work.”

Eda’s frown quickly vanished, noting just how observant Luz has gotten with the small details of her spells. She flipped the paper over to try again.

“Well kid, it seems like drawing a ‘perfect circle’ comes to you pretty easily”

Luz smiled and shrugged at the comment.

“I mean, I’ve done a lot of drawing in the past so I have some experience. But it might just be young, nimble hands!” Luz followed it up with a little jazz hands movement.

Eda smiled again, focusing back on drawing.

“I’ll ignore that subtle jab at my age.”

Luz then looked at Lilith’s drawing, but she was surprised to see she was still drawing. She was also surprised to see how disheveled Lilith looked. It was like she hadn’t slept at all, her hair was the most unkempt it had been in years. She was careful to make it a perfect circle, the only problem was that more than a minute had passed and she was still working on the circle. 

“That's good, but you still need practice if you want to do it quickly.”

Lilith gripped the pencil with extreme intensity. She was coming to the end of the circle, her focus sharpened. But then the pencil broke under her grip. She stared at the broken remnants before she gave up, letting her face slam down to the table in defeat.

“What's the use, if I can’t even do the basic light spell how am I supposed to progress any further. I used to be the leader of the Emperor’s Coven and now I’m relegated to drawing shapes.” 

“Hey, at least you're still as grouchy as you were in the Emperor’s Coven,” said Eda with a smug smirk on her face. Lilith raised her head up from the table to respond with a piercing glare, before bringing her face back down.

Luz looked down, unsure of how to help. She could handle Eda’s snarkiness, but Lilith seemed to be in somewhat of a low place. She reached out her arm and patted her shoulder.

“It’s okay, you’ll get it down soon. Just a little practice and you’ll get it down in no time.”

Lilith brought her head back and slowly composed herself again. She looked a little less defeated. 

Luz finally brought her attention to King. He held the paper in front of him with a determined face.

“Alright King, show me what you got!”

He handed the paper to Luz. What was on it was a bunch of mostly incomprehensible shapes and lines that slightly resembled someone familiar. She slowly glanced at King.

“It's a self-portrait,” he said with an air of pride. 

Luz looked at the paper. Then back at King. And then back at the paper.

“........I love it.”

“I knew you would,” he said as he crossed his arms and raised his nose up. Luz returned the paper back to King.

Luz looked at her new pupils as they got back to practice. It was one thing to be learning magic at Hexside, but it was another to actually be somewhat of a teacher. It was strange to think of the Boiling Isles as home, but it started to feel like that more and more. She still needed to find a way to make it back to the human world, but for now, it seemed that was going to be a while.

Then at that moment, a voice suddenly interrupted the calm atmosphere.

**“HOOT HOOT**

**SCARY GREEN HAIRED GIRL APPROACHING”**

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Luz’s eyes narrowed as she tried to pinpoint why that description sounded familiar.

“Wait, green hair? Is he talking about Am-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Hooty squawked loudly as the door flung open. A crutch began to pop through the door as Amity entered the house. She was out of breath, looking around the place with worry in her eyes. Her eyes stopped when she finally found who she was looking for. 

“Luz!”

Despite the fact that her leg was broken and that she was using crutches, she rushed right over to Luz and hugged her. This surprised Luz, both for how sudden it was and also that it was usually her that was doing the hugging. 

Without realizing it, Amity dropped her crutches and had to hold on to Luz’s shoulders after she was done hugging her. Luz had never seen her like this, she's never seen her as worried as she was at the door, and also as relieved as she was right now. She also noted how tightly Amity was gripping her shoulders.

“You're okay! Well, it looks like you're okay. Are you okay? Did anything bad happen? Did you get hurt? Please tell me you didn’t get hurt?”

Then Amity stopped dead in her tracks. She just realized that she just hugged Luz out of nowhere, which she never did, and was holding on to her shoulders. Her face turned red as she quickly withdrew her hands and balanced on one unbroken foot. It seemed that she was willing to risk falling over on her broken leg than to be embarrassing in front of the girl she liked. 

But it didn’t take long for her to be embarrassed again as Luz hugged her back with a hearty laugh. While it caught Amity off guard, it also brought her balance back. 

“Amity, I’m fine! It’s great to see you!”

Amity laughed nervously, still trying everything she could to not be obvious. Then Luz’s eyes narrowed again.

“Wait, did you walk all the way over here on your crutches?”

Amity stiffened, just now realizing that she did just that. She was still a bit out of breath, both from the walk and from finding Luz. This sudden self-awareness reminded her to pick them up off the floor.

“Well, when I found out what was going on I contacted Willow and she said that were probably back here. My parents wouldn’t let me leave so I had to sneak out before sunrise.”

Luz nodded intently as she talked. 

“So what you're saying is that you DID walk all the way over here on your crutches.”

Amity stiffened again, not sure how to change the subject.

“Yeah, I guess….. But it wasn’t bad, really! It was just a quick stroll! It was nothing, really!”

Amity suddenly read the massive grin on Luz’s face, she knew what it meant.

“You're gonna scoop me up again aren’t you?”

Then Luz scooped her up again. 

Amity’s face was now awash in red. She tried to hide it the best that she could while stumbling over her words.

“No, yeah, awesome, this is fine!”

Luz was confused about why Amity was acting so nervous. Must have been from exhaustion.

Luz turned back around to the others, still smiling as if a lot didn’t just happen over the past few seconds.

“Alright, first day of Shape Spell Class is dismissed. Don’t forget to study!”

Eda nudged Lilith to get her attention.

“Let's give them some time to catch up.”

Lilith looked at Amity, lightly surprised. The last time that she saw her, she was preparing to be a part of the Emperor’s Coven. She seemed determined, focused, unwilling to let anything distract her. Now she seemed to be showing a greater deal of weakness since then, she seemed to be much more open now. To her, it was strangely comforting. She didn’t know why, but that was a question for another time.

“Your right Eda, let's give them some space.”

As they left the living room, Luz carefully sat Amity down on the couch. Amity exhaled slowly and then turned to Luz. 

“Okay, tell me everything that happened.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

Luz held her chin in thought. It was hard to even begin as it was a somewhat long story. 

“Okay, so this is basically what happened……….”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...........And that's basically what happened.”

Amity just froze in absolute astoundment. She raised her hand up trying to collect her thoughts.

“So let me get this straight, not only did you fight with the leader of the Emperor’s Coven, but you fought with Emperor Belos, _THE_ Emperor Belos, and are now a wanted criminal?”

Luz nodded, smiling mostly out of nervousness. Amity covered her face with hands, exhaling louder than before. 

“How can you be so calm about that?! Do you realize that you could have gotten yourself killed?!”

Luz’s nervousness subsided, but her smile stayed.

“I can handle it, don't you know I’m not a rookie anymore. I’m a real witch now!”

Luz followed up that statement with a theatrical gesture, but it didn’t seem to phase Amity. Her face was still serious. Luz awkwardly composed herself realizing it might not have been the best time to gloat.

“I’m being serious. You always do these impulsive things and get yourself into trouble, but this is unbelievable.”

“I thought you would have been more upset about me becoming a wanted criminal,” said Luz, trying to make the conversation a bit more light hearted.

“Oh no, I am mad about that too, but that's not important right now. You just recklessly put yourself in danger there and you were doing it all alone. I don’t know what I would have done if you got hurt, or worse.”

Luz could tell that Amity was being serious, more serious than usual at least. It was strange, Luz still remembered when Amity saw her as someone who would never make it as a witch but now she's always trying to help her out. Not only that but she really seemed to care about her. Just like everything that happened yesterday, Luz was amazed at how much has changed. 

Luz put a hand on Amity’s shoulder, radiating a warm, reassuring smile.

“I promise I’ll be more careful from now on, okay?”

Amity’s stern look slowly faded, now she was returning the smile.

“Okay.”

“Now it's my turn to be worried, you seriously walked all the way over here on your crutches?”

Amity raised a finger about to protest but slowly dropped it knowing there wasn’t anything she could say to dispute it.

“Your leg’s still busted up, you really should be resting.”

“But I had to know you were okay!”

Luz let out a playful giggle.

“You really are getting soft on me, huh?”

“......Maybe,” said Amity softly. 

“Anyways, you really shouldn’t be doing any more walking today. It's a good thing we don’t have school today.”

Just then, Luz’s eyes lit up. She had an idea.

“You could spend the day here! We could do some training and I could show you all the spells I’m teaching Eda.”

Amity thought for a moment on the idea, it was tempting. She returned to her stern face.

“I’m not sure, my parents might be wondering where I am. They might be mad if I don’t come home soon.”

Luz frowned, letting her arms fall to her sides.

“Awwwww, but we could do a slumber party and read the new Azura book.”

Now it sealed the deal for Amity.

“Actually your right, I think I should just stay here for now.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity found herself getting lost in the house at night, she didn’t visit as much as she would have wanted so the area was still somewhat new to her. It felt strange staying the night, nothing like what her home life was like. There was a much calmer atmosphere. But on the way back to Luz’s room, she saw something- or this case someone- that brought back that tense feeling.

It was Lilith. She was making her way down the hall but noticed Amity. They both felt that they should say something, but the situation was already incredibly awkward. It was especially awkward since the last time they saw each other it was on a somewhat sour note. The silent unease was broken as Lilith decided to speak first.

“So….are you still training for the Emperor’s Coven?”

Amity didn’t reply, she didn’t feel like talking about it. Lilith’s eyes shifted around nervously.

“You look...different.”

Amity forgot that she was wearing the otter pattern pajamas that Luz lent her. She scowled but it was hard to hide the embarrassment, so she decided to deflect it back.

“Well so do you..”

Now Lilith was reminded that she still looked as messy as she did in the morning. Her hair was starting to look more like it did when she was a kid. 

They both stayed in silence again, unsure if they should just leave the conversation at that. But then Amity decided to speak up.

“I heard about what happened with you and Emperor Belos.”

“What are you getting at exactly?”

“How did you do it. How could you throw away your reputation just like that?”

Lilith sighed, scratching her temple.

“Look, the Emperor’s Coven isn’t all that you think it is. I’ve had to sever a lot of relationships to be a ‘good leader’ because I thought I was doing the right thing. But I wasn’t. I wasn’t keeping my position because it was good for the people, I just didn’t know what else to do. There's some terrible things happening up there and I couldn’t let Eda be sucked into it anymore. I wasn’t willing to turn a blind eye anymore.”

After a moment Lilith then chuckled lightly while pointing at her new grey pupil.

“Heh, blind eye. Get it? That was an unintentional pun there…..”

Amity’s usual stern expression turned into one of worry, both about the unethical actions going on within the Emperor’s Coven but also for Lilith’s mental state. 

Lilith’s caught on that she still needed to work on her humor and awkwardly made her way down the hall. But before she settled into the night, she spoke from the other side of the wood walls.

“If you take any advice from me, then listen to this. You're better off being a good person than a great witch.”

Now Amity was left alone in the hall. She had a lot of thoughts swimming around in her head. It was only recently that she started to have doubts about being part of the Emperor’s Coven, but this made those doubts justified. It didn’t seem right anymore, now that she knew what was really going on. But more than that, she feared what her parents might think. Her parents always had ridiculously high expectations for her, so what would this mean to them. They were never really the understanding type. Would they see her as a failure?

Luz suddenly popped her head out of one of the doors. She waved her hands.

“Amity!” she said quietly.

Amity was broken out of her daze and made her way to Luz’s room. It was mostly dark except for some of the moonlight coming through the window and the flashlight on Luz’s phone. It was still hard to see some of the room.

“Why is so dark in here,” Amity said. “I thought we were going to read.”

Then Amity noticed a few loose pieces of paper and a pencil on the floor. Her face was puzzled while Luz grinned.

“We can still read, but I wanted to show you how to do those drawing spells. I thought you might like it.”

Amity was curious, Luz showed her the light spell before but she never tried sketching it out for herself. By all accounts it was a basic spell but doing it in this fashion was something new to her. 

She put her crutches to the side and laid down on the floor in front of the paper. Luz flopped down and grabbed a pencil. She quickly drew the symbol and showed it to Amity. 

“All you need to do is draw the shapes and then tap it.”

Amity gave a determined nod. Luz gave her the pencil as she analyzed the original drawing. She started sketching trying to follow it as closely as she could. When it was finished, she tapped the paper. But no light.

Amity turned the paper over and tried again, trying to be even more precise. She tapped the drawing. Still nothing.

She pouted while Luz tried to analyze the situation.

“Maybe you just need a new way to approach it. Here…”

Luz pulled out a new piece of paper. She took the pencil and laid the tip of the lead near the bottom. Then she suddenly took Amity’s hand and placed it on top of her own. Amity did everything she could to contain herself. 

“Try feeling the movements my hands make when I draw the circles, it might be helpful.”

Luz was completely oblivious to Amity turning red again, she was more focused on getting the symbol right. Then she finally drew the last line and tapped the paper. 

The paper folded into itself and became a soft, amber light floating upwards. Amity looked up, even though it was still a simple spell there was still something breathtaking about it. Luz’s smile grew as she saw how awestruck Amity was with her little trick. It only occurred to her just then that Amity was starting to see her as a real witch, not as a lesser but an equal. 

Amity felt a great sense of comfort around Luz. Even after everything that had happened, even with her doubts about her own future, Luz was still someone who helped give her clarity. It took her a while, but being with Luz reminded her why she wanted to be a witch in the first place. It reminded her of what learning magic for the first time felt like. 

They were both enraptured in the moment that Amity didn’t realize she was still holding onto Luz’s hand, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

“Now where did I put that book…”


End file.
